memory_alphafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home
Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (no Brasil, Jornada nas Estrelas IV: A Volta para Casa; em Portugal, O Caminho das Estrelas IV: Regresso à Terra) é um filme americano de ficção científica lançado em . É o quarto filme da franquia Star Trek. Ele completa a história iniciada em e continuada em . Planejando retornar a Terra para enfrentar as acusações por seus crimes, a tripulação da antiga nave estelar USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) encontra o planeta em um situação mortal devido a chegada de uma entidade alienígena que está tentando se comunicar com as extintas baleias-jubarte. A tripulação viaja até o passado da Terra para encontrar baleias que possam responder o chamado da entidade. Após dirigir The Search for Spock, Leonard Nimoy foi convidado a dirigir o próximo filme, recebendo uma liberdade maior acerca do conteúdo. Nimoy e o produtor Harve Bennett conceberam uma história com uma mensagem ecológica e sem um vilão definido. Insatisfeita com o primeiro roteiro feito por Steve Meerson e Peter Krikes, a Paramount Pictures contratou o diretor de The Wrath of Khan, Nicholas Meyer para trabalhar no roteiro. Meyer e Bennett dividiram a história entre eles e escreveram diferentes partes do roteiro, recebendo a aprovação de Nimoy, William Shatner e a Paramount. As filmagens começaram em . Diferentes dos filmes anteriores de Star Trek, The Voyage Home foi filmado extensivamente em locações; muitos locais e prédios reais foram usados para as cenas que se passam em San Francisco. A Industrial Light & Magic produziu os efeitos especiais do filme. Poucas baleias-jubarte foram usadas nas filmagens; a ILM criou robôs em tamanho real e pequenos modelos para serem os "dublês" dos animais. The Voyage Home estreou em . O humor do filme e a história não convencional foram bem recebidas por críticos, fãs e o público geral. Foi um sucesso de bilheteria, arrecadando US$ 133 milhões mundialmente. Recebeu vários prêmios, inclusive indicações a quatro Oscars. Enredo Em 2286, uma sonda cilíndrica enorme se move pelo espaço enviando um sinal indecifrável e desabilitando todas as naves estelares que passam por perto. Ela para em órbita da Terra, seu sinal desativa a rede de energia global e começa a evaporar os oceanos, criando uma nuvem que bloqueia o Sol. O Comando da Frota Estelar manda um pedido de socorro planetário e avisa para que naves não se aproximem da Terra. No planeta Vulcano, os antigos oficiais da USS Enterprise estão deixando o exílio após os eventos de . Acompanhados por Spock, ainda se recuperando de sua ressurreição, a tripulação pega sua Ave de rapina roubada para retornar à Terra e enfrentar julgamento pelo roubo e destruição da Enterprise. Ouvindo o aviso da Frota Estelar, Spock determina que o sinal da sonda se iguala a canção das extintas baleias-jubarte, e que o objeto vai continuar a destruir o sistema climático da Terra se o chamado não for atendido. A tripulação usa sua nave para voltar no tempo por meio de um efeito de estilingue ao redor do Sol, planejando voltar com uma baleia que possa responder o sinal alienígena. Chegando em 1986, a tripulação descobre que a manobra drenou quase toda a energia da Ave de Rapina, deixando o suficiente para apenas um dia. Escondendo a nave com o dispositivo de camuflagem no Golden Gate Park, em São Francisco, a tripulação se divide para cumprir suas tarefas. O Almirante James T. Kirk e Spock tentam localizar baleias-jubarte; Montgomery Scott, Leonard McCoy e Hikaru Sulu procuram materiais para criar um enorme tanque de água para carregar as baleias na nave; enquanto Pavel Chekov e Nyota Uhura tentam encontrar um meio de recarregar os cristais de dilítio da Ave de Rapina. Kirk e Spock descobrem um casal de baleias, George e Gracie, sob os cuidados da Dra. Gillian Taylor em um instituto de ciência. Eles logo descobrem que as duas serão lançadas ao mar em alguns dias. Kirk tenta descobrir os códigos de rastreamento das baleias com Taylor, porém ela se recusa a cooperar. Scott, McCoy e Sulu trocam a fórmula do alumínio transparente pelos materiais necessários para construir o tanque. Uhura e Chekov localizam um navio nuclear, descobrindo que era o porta aviões Enterprise. Enquanto coletavam um pouco da potência do navio, eles são descobertos. Uhura consegue ser transportada devolta para a Ave de Rapina, porém Chekov se machuca seriamente tentando escapar e é capturado. Kirk, McCoy e Taylor o resgatam de um hospital e retornam para a nave recém recarregada. Taylor descobre que as baleias foram soltas mais cedo que o esperado. Ela dá a Kirk os códigos de rastreamento, porém insiste em ir com eles. Eles se aproximam de George e Gracie, que estão sendo caçadas por caçadores de baleias. Kirk assusta os caçadores desativando a camuflagem da Ave de Rapina na frente deles. Após transportar as baleias para dentro da nave, a tripulação retorna para o século XXIII com Taylor. Ao se aproximar da Terra, a nave perde sua potência e cai na Baía de São Francisco. Ao serem soltas, as baleias respondem ao chamado da sonda, fazendo o objeto reverter os efeitos climáticos causados à Terra e retorna para os confins do espaço sideral. Todas as acusações contra a tripulação da Enterprise são retiradas, porém como punição por desobedecer um oficial superior (como é mostrado no filme anterior), Kirk é rebaixado para a patente de Capitão. A tripulação parte em sua nova nave estelar, a recém batizada USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A), indo em direção a uma nova missão. Personagens Ligações externas * * Web oficial do filme. * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (em inglês) no Internet Movie Database. * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (em inglês) no Rotten Tomatoes. * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (em inglês) no Box Office Mojo. Cronologia The Voyage Home bg:Стар Трек IV: Пътуване към вкъщи ca:Star Trek IV: Missió: Salvar la Terra de:Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart en:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home eo:Stela Vojaĝo IV: La Vojaĝo Hejmen es:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home fr:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ja:スタートレック4：故郷への長い道 nl:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home pl:Star Trek IV: Powrót do Domu pt:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ro:Star Trek IV: Călătoria acasă ru:Звёздный путь IV: Путь домой sv:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home